E3, Finally!
by Anthony Staffenhagen
Summary: E3 2018 was awesome! I wish I could've posted this when it was still relevant.
1. Chapter 1

Lincoln was asleep having a dream where he was BOTW Link and battling against Cal-Anthony Ganon. Then he woke up.

And then he began to sing!

Lincoln:

 _I had a dream so big and **loud**_

 _I jumped so high I touched the clouds_

 _Wo-o-o-o-o-oh, wo-o-o-o-o-oh_

Lincoln jumped on his bed and touched two pictures on his ceiling. One was of Cloud Strife, the other was of Randall the Cloud.

Anthony's alarm clock woke him up at 8:52. He then went outside and danced (while singing). He was wearing a Legend of Zelda shirt. That'll be important later.

Anthony:

 _I stretched my hands out to the sky_

 _We danced with monsters through the night_

 _Wo-o-o-o-o-oh, wo-o-o-o-o-oh_

Anthony got in the way of the Smash Bros. fight Diancie and Marshadow were having.

Diancie: It's day time!

Diancie punched Anthony, sending him flying in the air. This did not bother him.

Lynn Sr. was asleep in his bed. He was having a dream about Anthony and Lincoln finally not hating each other anymore.

Lynn:

 _I'm never gonna look back, whoa_

 _Never gonna give it up, no_

 _Please don't wake me now_

Lincoln woke his dad up. Jerk.

Anthony & Lincoln:

 _This is gonna be the best day of my life_

 _My li-i-i-i-i-i-ife_

 _This is gonna be the best day of my life_

 _My li-i-i-i-i-i-ife_

 _I hear it calling outside my window_

 _I feel it in my soul (soul)_

 _The stars were burning so bright_

 _The sun was out 'til midnight_

 _I say we lose control (control)_

 _Wo-o-o-o-o-oh_

Lynn Jr. was in her room.

Lynn:

 _This is gonna be the best day of my life_

Lynn was wearing a shirt with a no sign on the Nintendo logo.

Lynn:

 _'Cause I don't have to go-o-o!_

Anthony & Lincoln: *singing the chorus one more time*

Lincoln and his dad met up with Anthony.

Lincoln: E3!

Anthony: ELECTRONIC ENTERTAINMENT EXPO! Can you believe these Nintendo announcements?!

Lincoln: I know! I like the Inklings' Down Smash. Did you see that one thing?

Anthony: You mean when that thing that said "Lincoln Electric?" Yeah, I saw that.

Lynn: So son, did you decide who gets the last two tickets?

Anthony: I did not. I guess we'll just have to let them go to waste unless something that gives me an idea happens in the limited amount of time between right now and when we get on the plane.

Lincoln shoved a picture of Clyde in Anthony's face.

Anthony: Nope, not getting any ideas yet.

Eureka showed up. She was holding Emolga who was very sad.

Eureka: Anthony, can me and Emolga come with you?

Anthony: Idea found! Yes, you can come. In fact, you need to.

Lincoln: Why do you wanna go to E3? I thought you didn't care about video games.

Eureka: I don't really. But Emolga desperately needs some cheering up after what Diancie did to her today.

Emolga: Emol Emol Emolga!

Eureka: I wanna be there to see her happy.

Lynn: What did Diancie do to her?

Eureka: I'd tell you, but being reminded of it would only make her feel even worse.

Whatshername chuckled. Then, in squid form, snuck into Eureka's bag. She pushed Dedenne, who was sleeping, out of the bag. Then he rolled away while still sleeping.

Lincoln: You know, Pokémon probably don't need tickets to get in. That means we still have one ticket left.

Anthony: I know where you're going with this but I'm pretending I don't.

Lincoln shoved the picture of Clyde in Anthony's face again.

Anthony: Okay, fiiiiiine! You can invite your boyfriend.

Lincoln: I'll yell at you about that later.

Lincoln walkie-talkie'd Clyde.

Lincoln: Clyde, come to the airport. I've got a surprise for you. Although I get the feeling you already know what it is.

Anthony: Hhhm. Something that's supposed to be surprising but it's not because it's expected. Kinda like when Ridley was revealed.

Eureka: So when do we leave?

Anthony: We should've been walking to the airport this whole time, but we instead chose to continue standing here.

Lincoln, Eureka, and Lynn looked at each other. Then they all started walking towards the airport.

Eureka: Huh. Dedenne's weight feels different.

Anthony: Maybe a small, green Dragon/Ground type is in your bag.


	2. Chapter 2

**Outside The Loud House**

Lynn Jr. was walking around, bragging about how much she hates Nintendo.

Wario: HEY, NESS ECHO!

Lynn: Ness echo? What does that even mean?

Wario: My Final Smash changed and now it doesn't suck. I wanna fight you again so I can use it on you.

Lynn: Get the heck away from me before I call the…

The Announcer: 3…2…1…GO!

Lynn: What in the…?

Wario: GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Wario ran into Lynn with his motorcycle. Lynn started fighting back. At one point, Wario got an Assist Trophy.

Waluigi: Waa ha ha!

Wario: Waluigi? You're still an Assist Trophy?

Waluigi: Yeah, it's total bologna. I wanna be a playable character! How the heck did Daisy get in before me?! WALUIGI HATES THIS!

Wario: Maybe Sakurai is actually memoryman3.

Waluigi: I don't see why the game can't have both Daisy and Waluigi.

Waluigi Dendy'd, I mean KO'd, Lynn.

Lynn: I have no clue why you two grown men wanna beat up an innocent, 15-year-old, but I…!

Wario: We wanna fight you because you hate Nintendo.

Lynn: And why do you care if I hate a company?

Waluigi: For a perfectly legitimate reason.

Lynn: You care to say what that…?

Lynn saw a Smash Ball.

Lynn (inner monologue): It's that circle thing again. Let's see, I don't wanna use something from a video game. But from what I've seen, it seems incredibly useful and I wanna win this fight. *thinking about it* I guess since these guys are attacking me because of Nintendo, it might be funny to use something made by Nintendo against them. And I really wanna know what the circle thing does for me. Okay, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm gonna try to get it.

Wario got the Smash Ball. He used his new Final Smash on Lynn and it was a vast improvement over the old one.

Later, there was another Smash Ball. This time Lynn got it.

Lynn's Final Smash was jumping into the Meowth hot air balloon being ridden by Jessie, James, Meowth, and Wobbuffet.

Team Rocket shot a net down at Wario.

Lynn jumped out of the balloon with a bunch of sports equipment. Bewear grabbed Jessie, James, Meowth, and Wobbuffet.

Lynn: SPOOOOOOOOOOOOOORTS!

Lynn's Final Smash KO'd Wario.

The balloon floated away in the background.

The Announcer: GAME! The winner is…Lynn!

Lynn: I won?!

Waluigi: Unfortunately. You wanna fight me now?

Lynn: Definitely not.

Lynn ran away.

Waluigi: *sigh*

Waluigi looked at the picture of Sakurai in his wallet and caressed it.

Waluigi: When will it be Waluigi Time?

Lynn came across some other Nintendo characters. They were Marth, Musashi (the main character from Sushi Striker: The Way of Sushido), Rex & Pyra from Xenoblade Chronicles 2, and Bowser.

All 5 of them: So we hear you hate Nintendo.

Lynn: Yes I do. It's my opinion and I'm allowed to have it.

Musashi threw a plate at Lynn.

Lynn: Ow! Did you just throw a plate at me?

Bowser: What? You got a problem with Musashi throwing a plate at you?

Lynn: Musashi? For some reason, that name makes me think of Jessie.

Rex attacked Lynn.

Lynn: Why does everyone keep attacking me?! I didn't do anything!

Bowser used his Down-B on Lynn.

Lynn: STOP IT!

Bowser: You should've shielded.

Lynn: I don't have a shield. Does it look like I have a shield to you?

Bowser: Ha! She doesn't know that you shield by pressing L or R.

Lynn: You people are…

Lynn saw a Smash Ball. Or did she?

Lynn: The circle thing's back!

Lynn got it and it blew up.

Lynn: Huh? Why'd it do that? I knew I shouldn't have used something from a video game!

Rex: That was a Fake Smash Ball.

Lynn: Wait. There's more than one? And there are fake ones?

Pyra: I can see you don't know this stuff very well.

Marth saw a real Smash Ball.

Marth: Oh, look at that. A real one.

Marth got the Smash Ball. He attacked Lynn a little bit than used his Final Smash on her.

Bowser: That should teach her….So, how do we end this scene?

Musashi: …..Eat sushi?

The others: *agreement*

Sushi was eaten.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Airport**

Clyde: So what's the big surprise?

Lincoln: Clyde, you are going to E3!

Karli came into the airport. She had her hands behind her back.

Karli: Eureka, do you know where your Dedenne is?

Eureka: He's in here like he always is.

Karli: Then take a look at this plot twist. Duhn duhn duhn!

Karli put her hands forward. She was holding Dedenne.

Clyde: Are you sure that's the same Dedenne?

Karli: I know it's the same Dedenne because I saw who pushed him out of Eureka's bag. It was…

Karli opened Eureka's bag and turned it over. Whatshername fell out and changed out of squid form.

Eureka: Whatshername? Why would you push Dedenne out?

Whatshername: Because when I found out Anthony was going to E3 after the Splatoon 2 stuff was over, I wanted to go too. But Anthony gave the rest of the tickets away.

Eureka: No! I meant why did you think pushing him out was okay?

Whatshername: Well, I thought he would've woke up and then climbed up on your shoulder. Sorry.

Eureka: …..Since Dedenne's okay, I'll accept your apology.

Karli: Boo!

Everyone but Karli and Whatshername left to get on the plane. Those two not airplane riders went outside.

Whatshername: So, I've been meaning to ask you. Did you see that new different version of Pokémon Trainer in SSB Ultimate?

Karli: *groaning for so long that CinemaSins Jeremy would have to say "This goes on for some time" twice* Yes, I saw the new Pokémon Trainer.

Whatshername: I was gonna ask you what your opinion on it was, but the tone of your voice tells me you don't like it.

Karli: I hate it with a burning passion! She's too tall, her face looks weird, her hair is a stupid color, I'm not used to seeing my design in 3D, and no offense to her voice actor, but THAT IS NOT MY VOICE! And worst of all, SHE EXISTS!

Whatshername: ….Well, I know who I'm maining!

Karli: ….Fake Karli?

Whatshername: Fake Karli.

Karli: You are not allowed to main Squirtle! I main Squirtle!

Whatshername: Okay, Ivysaur it is then. I don't wanna main the same character as you, and there's no way in heck I'm playing as Charizard.

Whatshername thought back to a negative experience from her past.

Whatshername and Karli saw the plane fly above them.

Whatshername: You know what? I'm gonna Super Jump onto the plane.

Karli: Can you do that?

Whatshername: I don't know. We'll see.

Karli: But…none of the windows or doors will be open.

Whatshername: That's why I said "onto the plane."

?: Hey!

Wolf was standing in front of his Wolfen.

Wolf: Do either of you know how to get to E3?

Karli: Yes, here's a map I drew.

Karli handed Wolf a map that was just a squiggly line between two spots that said "Here" and "E3" in green crayon.

Wolf: Thanks. Say, you look like the new girl Pokémon Trainer.

Karli: Do not compare Karli Freaking O'Donnell to that pointless, nameless, personality-free waste of development time! I do not look like her! She looks like me!

Wolf: Calm down!

Karli: Sorry.

Wolf: Although I don't blame you for being mad about it. I went through something similar when the 3DS and Wii U Smash games were new. Love your last name by the way, I have the same one myself.

Karli: Huh? Your last name is O'Donnell too?

Wolf: Oh, yes.

Karli: Oh, right. I can't believe I forgot. Again, sorry about yelling at you. That wasn't nice.

Wolf: Oh, no it wasn't.

Wolf got into his Wolfen.

Karli: Oh. Before you go, can you do your Side Taunt for me? For old time's sake?

Wolf: What's the matter, scared?!

Karli: Oh yeah, that's awesome!

Wolf flew off.

Karli: Could you imagine if somebody's last name was really O'Yes, O'Noitwasnt, O'Yeahthatsawesome, O'Beforeyougocanyoudoyourdowntauntformeforoldtimessake, or O'Righticantbelieveiforgotagainsorryaboutyellingatyouthatwasntnice?

Whatshername didn't even know how to react to this question.

Whatshername: I'm gonna go now.

Karli: Before you do, since I told you what alternate version of a Smash Bros. character I hate, it's only fair that you let me know if there's any you do, which I'm assuming you do because you're you.

Whatshername: There is one I hate, alright! They had the NERVE to give MY HELMET to a so called Inkling who wears the octopus clothes!

Whatshername was really, REALLY, REALLY, _REALLY_ angry!

Karli: …..Noted. Okay, you can go now.

Whatshername Super Jumped away.

Karli: Hhhm. Someone's last name being O'Kayyoucangonow.

Karli stood there silently for a moment.

Karli: Hold the phone! In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, I have representation because of Wolf who has my last name, Jigglypuff who has my hat, and absolutely no other characters at all. Whatshername has representation because Inklings are playable. George has representation because Pikachu has his headband. Emolga has representation because an Emolga is a background detail on Prism Tower. Lisa has representation because the Japanese version is called Super Smash Bros. Special!...Pretty cool.

Whatshername tried to land on the plane but she missed it. Rayquaza grabbed her and took her to E3.


	4. Chapter 4

**Inside the plane**

Everybody was in first class.

Anthony: The pretzels they serve are actually pretzels! Not those stupid, tiny, hard ones!

Lincoln: Clyde, do you wanna get into our cosplays now?

Clyde: Sure.

Lincoln (talking to Anthony sarcastically): You are just gonna LOVE my cosplay!

Lincoln and Clyde each went into a separate bathroom.

Anthony: So Mr. Loud, do you know anything about video games?

Lynn: No, not really.

Anthony: So if I were to talk to you about how hyped I am about Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, you wouldn't understand what I was talking about?

Lynn: Maybe I would.

Anthony: Well "maybe"'s not a good enough answer for me.

Lincoln: Alright, Clyde. On 3. 1…2…3!

Lincoln and Clyde came out at the same time. Lincoln was Breath of the Wild Link. Clyde was Clyde from PAC-MAN.

Lincoln (at Anthony in a mocking way): Can you tell why I'm Link and Clyde's the orange PAC-MAN ghost?

Anthony: Because those are the characters you chose?

Lincoln: No.

Anthony: Is it because you usually wear orange and he wears blue, but now it's the other way around?

Lincoln: It's because these are characters we have the same names as.

Anthony: …You know what? If you wanna pretend your name is Link, go ahead.

Lincoln: …Really?!

Anthony: Yeah. Whatshername pretends her name is something it's NOT, so I don't see any reason you can't.

Lincoln: …Wow. I thought for sure you'd be mad about this.

Anthony: And I just denied you the satisfaction of making me mad about it!

Lincoln: … **OBJECTION!** You still have a reason to get mad. I know you hate Breath of the Wild.

Anthony: Also **OBJECTION!** I don't hate Breath of the Wild itself. What I hate is that you ruined my way of playing it. The Zelda game I hate is Skyward Sword.

Clyde: What's wrong with Skyward Sword?

Anthony: Lore-related things. Changing the subject, seeing you guys in costumes makes me want to wear a costume too.

Lincoln: Are you gonna be Anthony Higgs from Metroid: Other M?

Clyde: Remember him?

Anthony: I am gonna be my favorite Nintendo character of all time, thank you very much! Lynn, will you look in my shirt and tell me what size I am.

Lynn: Sure, son.

Lynn looked in Anthony's shirt.

Lynn: Uhh, Anthony?

Anthony: What?

Lynn: What game did you say you hated?

Anthony: Skyward Sword.

Lynn: Well, sorry to break this to you, but your shirt says "Skyward Sword" on the inside of it.

Anthony: I know.

Lincoln gave Anthony a look.

Anthony: You can't tell it's a Skyward Sword shirt on the outside.

Anthony left the first class area.

Anthony: Does anybody here know how to make costumes and has both the materials to make one on hand as well as the willingness to make one for me?

One person raised their hand.


	5. Chapter 5

**Outside E3**

Pichu appeared by coming down from a Trophy Stand like in Melee. Then he did his Down-B without it hitting him and then a taunt.

Young Link appeared in the same way Pichu did. He did some cool stuff with his sword and then drank some Lon Lon Milk.

Wolf flew in and jumped out of his Wolfen. He did his Up-B downwards and then howled up at the sky.

Pokémon Trainer: Go, Squirtle, Ivysaur, Charizard!

Pokémon Trainer (JUST THE MALE ONE!) sent out his Squirtle, Ivysaur, and Charizard.

The three Pokémon each did a move.

Everyone heard the iconic Metal Gear ! noise.

Snake: It's show time!

Snake used his Up-B to appear.

Snake: So, are we all…..where are…?

Suddenly, everybody got really cold. A certain piece of music from Brawl began playing. A gigantic iceberg rose from the ground. Two very important people jumped over the iceberg.

The Announcer (in the most dramatic way possible): ICE CLIMBERS!

Snake: Something tells me your the favorite among all of us of the guy who wrote this.

The iceberg went away.

Popo: Since we're all here, can we have a match?

Nana: Not yet. We still have to wait for…

Everything went dark.

Daisy had an over the top, Daisy-themed entrance.

Daisy: Hi, I'm Daisy!

The 8 Inklings who are playable in Smash had an over the top, Splatoon-themed entrance.

Inklings: *Inkling language*

Ridley had an extremely awesome, Ridley-themed entrance.

Pokémon Trainer: Awesome! Let's have a battle!

It was then that Rayquaza killed the mood by coming in despite not being a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Or maybe he is playable. We still don't know the whole roster. Ridley punched Rayquaza in the side of his face.

Ridley: It's not December, moron!

Rayquaza dropped Whatshername.

Whatshername: *gasp* Are you all about to have a Smash Bros. fight?!

Snake: We've been trying to.

Whatshername: Can I…?!

Whatshername got angry when she saw the Inkling she hates. She jumped to him angrily.

Whatshername: Stay away from MY HELMET!

She splatted him with her Splat Roller.

Whatshername: …be in the fight too?

Ridley: No way! You're not one of the Smash Bros. Inklings.

Whatshername: What difference does that make? I have got a very awesome Splat Roller right here and if YOU THINK that I can't use it in a fight, then you sir are a big fat…

Ridley: DID YOU JUST CALL ME **BIG**?!

Ridley grabbed and threw Whatshername. She flew off into the distance.

Ridley: Since that butthole's gone, let's have that match now.

The Inkling that Whatshername hates came back.

The Announcer: 3…2…1…GO!

Anthony, Lynn, Lincoln, Clyde, Emolga, and Eureka (with Dedenne of course) arrived. Anthony was now in a Yoshi costume.

Anthony: Emolga! Quit your cryin' and WATCH. THIS. MATCH!

Emolga turned around and saw the match. Her sadness completely went away and she was now happy.

Eureka: Glad to see Emolga's happy again. You guys go have fun, me and Emolga will come in when she's done watching this.


	6. Chapter 6

**Inside**

Anthony ran straight for the line to play SSB Ultimate. He was in the very back of the line.

Lynn: Son, this line looks pretty long. Are you sure you don't wanna play a game that has a shorter line?

Anthony: 1 second of Smash is better than 30 hours each of all the other games here!...Okay, that's not even close to true. But I really, really wanna play Smash. Okay?!

Lynn: Alright, if that's what you want. What do you other boys wanna do?

Lincoln: I wanna try out Pokémon: Let's Go.

Clyde: Me too.

Lynn: Let's go find the line for it then.

Lynn, Lincoln, and Clyde left.

Two guys walked past Anthony and were talking about how much they hate Yoshi.

Anthony: HEY, YOU TWO! QUIT TALKIN' TRASH ABOUT MY BOY!

One of the boys (I did that on purpose): We don't have to agree with your opinion.

Anthony: THAT'S NOT WHY I'M YELLING! YOU PRONOUNCED HIS NAME WRONG! IT'S YAW-SHE!

 **Back Outside**

It went to Sudden Death between all the characters. Mario came out of nowhere and beat them all.

The Announcer: GAME! The winner is…Mario!

After the fight, Emolga had so much happiness that she couldn't move.

Eureka: Emolga, are you okay?

Eureka brought Emolga inside.

Eureka: Anthony, Emolga's not moving!

Anthony: She's fine. She just got too hyped.

Dr. Mario came walking by.

Anthony: This is very common during E3. That's why Nintendo always has Dr. Mario attend. Dr. Mario? Will you fix Emolga?

Dr. Mario: No-a problem.

Dr. Mario used his new Down Air on Emolga, which fixed her.

Emolga: EMOLGA!

Dr. Mario left. Emolga sat on Anthony's shoulder.

Anthony: You wanna wait here in line with me?

Emolga: Emol!

Anthony: Sweet! Only about 64 thousand more people to go.

Eureka: You two have fun. I'm gonna go look around.

Anthony: You have fun also as well.

 **Later**

Lynn, Lincoln, and Clyde came up to Anthony and Emolga.

Anthony: How was Let's Go?

Clyde: Fun.

Lincoln: Pretty good. I think Lana would like it.

Anthony: Karli would definitely like it.

Anthony looked forward and winked.

Lincoln: Why did you just wink?

Anthony: By now, shouldn't you be used enough to me doing things you don't understand that you don't ask about it?

 **Much, much later**

Anthony and Emolga finally made it to the front of the line. They were the only ones still there.

Anthony: At last! After so much standing and moving slightly forward every so often! We get to play Super Smash Bros. Ultimate!

Lynn, Lincoln, Clyde, and Eureka showed up.

Lincoln: It's about time.

Lincoln and Clyde: Can we play too?

Anthony: You didn't stand in line all day! You do not deserve to play! *chuckle* You said "play too" and then I said "to play."

Anthony picked up the Switch Pro Controller in front of him. Then a big portion of the floor lowered underground. Everyone started freaking out at various different levels of freaking.

? (speaking Japanese): For being the last person to play Super Smash Bros. Ultimate at E3 2018, you have received the opportunity to win a special reward. To earn that reward, you must all face me in a 6v1 match and be victorious.

Lincoln & Clyde: Who is that?

It was a very, **_VERY_** important person.


	7. Chapter 7

The Announcer: Masahiro Sakurai!

Anthony: How dare you not know who that is?! That is Masahiro Sakurai, the creator of the Super Smash Bros. series!

Lincoln: Whoa!

Clyde: He must be important then.

Anthony: That is the biggest understatement of all time!

Sakurai raised his hands and made a TV appear.

The Announcer: Choose your character!

Eureka: Do we all have to play?

Lincoln: And are we all on a team against him?

Anthony: That's what he said.

Lynn: You speak Japanese?

Anthony: No, I just took a translation pill earlier.

Lynn: But how is all 6 of us against him on his own fair to him?

Anthony: Because he is Masahiro Sakurai! Now, come on! Let's do this!

Everyone went to the TV and grabbed their controllers.

Sakurai chose his character. Lincoln and Clyde picked Link and PAC-MAN. Anthony picked Ice Climbers. Emolga picked Pikachu Libre.

Eureka: Anthony, do you mind if I pick Mewtwo?

Anthony: Usually, I'd hate for you to pick him. But right now, I don't care. Go ahead.

Eureka picked Mewtwo.

Lynn: Who should I be?

Anthony: Pick Snake.

Lynn: Why?

Anthony: 'Cause he's an awesome character. Actually, pick Ridley. He killed Samus's parents and you killed one of my parents metaphorically.

Lynn picked Snake.

The match began. It was on Final Destination with no items.

Did Sakurai lose that match? See cover image for the obvious answer to that question.


	8. Chapter 8

The Announcer: The winner is…Masahiro Sakurai!

Anthony: Mr. Sakurai, if you don't mind me asking, what was the prize for winning?

Anthony thought about all the amazing things it could be. Getting the game early? Getting to decide a newcomer? Something else unbelievable?

Sakurai lifted his arm and held out a Super Smash Bros. Ultimate keychain.

Anthony: …..Best prize!

 **Later, in Vaniville Town**

Karli: George! Guess what I just got done doing at the Ministry of Names.

George: You changed your name?

Karli: Just the middle one. I am no longer Karli Leaf O'Donnell.

George: Please don't tell me you changed it to Anthony.

Karli: I considered it 'cause I like how the initials KAO can be pronounced like KO. But then I remembered something I called myself earlier today, and I just couldn't resist using it. You are looking at Karli Freaking O'Donnell.

George: Dang! I like that middle name. If my parents let me change mine, can I make that my middle name?

Karli: ….I probably should've asked my mom before I did this. Can I use your phone?

George: You don't have to ask.

Karli: Thanks. And no, you can't use my middle name. I've copyrighted it.

Anthony, Eureka, and Emolga showed up.

George: Anthony! I am not mad at you for not letting me come to E3. The fact you got to play Nintendo games that aren't yet released is not something I am jealous of.

Anthony: That's good to know.

George: And to show my lacks of anger and jealousness, I have something special for you. My uncle who works for Nintendo gave me Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. It's in your room all set up and ready to play. I did not hack your Switch.

Anthony ran to his room as fast as he could. He looked at his TV and saw an SSB Ultimate icon on his Switch menu. He pressed A. He saw the Smash symbol flash on the screen and then the screen went black.

Then he saw a _Never Gonna Give You Up_ music video play.

George: I lied. I hacked your Switch. What you just saw isn't SSB Ultimate.

Anthony: Really? It seemed like SSB Ultimate to me.

Karli came in.

Karli: My mom was surprisingly okay with it. She said she doesn't like it, but she wants me to be independent and make my own decisions.

Anthony: ….Explanation?

Karli: I legally changed my middle name.

Anthony: …..GOOD FOR YOU!


End file.
